There are many home improvement projects a home owner can undertake to update and beautify their homes. One (1) of the most popular and useful is fencing. A fence can enhances the aesthetic beauty of a home and its landscaping, serve as a boundary for children and pets, act as a deterrent for trespassers, and help maintain good relationships with neighbors.
Modern fencing takes many forms. Picket fences, chain link fences, wood fences, and vinyl fences are all widely available. Modern fencing provides home owners with a variety of styles, quality construction, and years of services with little or no maintenance. However, actually constructing a fence tends to be time consuming and is very labor intensive. For example, vinyl fences are usually constructed of vinyl fence panels that are attacked to fence posts. In the prior art constructing a vinyl fence required one to carefully measure and then re-measure a cut before actually making that cut. A mistake was costly both in time and materials. Additionally, in the prior art it was often difficult to determine accurate locations where vinyl fence connectors needed to be located when attaching each panel. Wood privacy fences had similar problems.
In view of the foregoing there exists a need for a device that makes construction of vinyl and privacy fencing easier, faster, and simpler.